Something Like Love
by Kira-Chu-Alana
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome can't seemingly stand each other, even when their siblings get together. But can scheming parents and friends make them realize what they feel is something like love? Rated M cause I really don't know how my story will go.
1. Proluge

Hi Hi, My names LadyK94 and this is my fic. First of all I have no problem with your criticism and I will try to use each and everyone depending on how they work in my story. Well enough of my babbling ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!! D

_**Something Like Love**_

_**Prologue**_

"Ah, Kenji aren't they beautiful!" asked Ayako as she looked at her beautiful new born twin daughters, " Yes they are Ayako replied Kenji. Know I bet your wondering who wondering who this couple is. Well they are Kenji and Ayako Higurashi the father and mother of Kikyo and Kagome. These two are the princesses of Jade Mountain inc. Now back to the story.

'Knock Knock' "Excuse me Higurashi sama, Taisho sama and his family are here to pay their respects to your daughters." "Thank you Shou please guide them to the sitting room we will down be shortly." Said Kenji "Well darling are you ready to share our daughters with the world?" asked Ayako in a teasing tone. The reason being that as soon as he was allowed to see his daughters he was filled with thoughts of dating, boyfriends, and fiancés . To say the least he was in no hurry to show them to the world. "No." said Kenji in a pouty tone a young child would use when they can't get their way. Well to bad mister lets go." and with that they were off.

*******In The Sitting Room***

"Oh what darling little girls you have!" exclaimed Izaiyo. "Yes they are mind telling us what their names are?" asked Inutaisho. "Yes, the one Ayako is holding is our oldest and is named Kikyo. And this little bundle of energy is Kagome our youngest." replied Kenji "Oh won't they grow to be such Beauties having all the boys chasing after them?" asked Izaiyo in a dreamy tone. Once hearing it Kenji's bad mood came up again noticing this Inutaisho asked him what was wrong Kenji's simple reply was "Boys, no trust, crying." Inutaisho gave them both a confused look before Ayako explained he was just worrying about when they started dating.

In response to that Inutaisho gave a loud booming laugh and simply said "Well then I have a proposition for you but only if your willing to wait seventeen more years for that merger we've been planning." "What do you have in mind Inutaisho?" asked Kenji in a suspicious tone. " Just that we arrange a marriage between your daughters and our sons in order to combine our companies. Said Inutaisho. " Well I don't see any problems with that." answered Kenji. Both men where too wrapped up in their conversation to remember to include their wives, well that is until said wives started growling in annoyance at not being able to have a say in their childrens' futures. Both men getting the hint at the fact that they will be sleeping on the couch if they weren't included asked what their wives thought. Bought women answered at the same time "Are you crazy!! Just think of all the beautiful grandchildren we could have if our children married!! Of course were okay with this!!"

"Then why did you yell at us?" asked a slightly creeped out Inutaisho at the fact that both his and his best friend's wife answered the question with same evil dreamy eyed expression on their faces at the same time.

" Simple we like to be included in decisions that could change our children's lives." Replied Izaiyo with look on her face that clearly said duh. And with that the two couples enjoyed the rest of the visit.

________________________________________________________________


	2. I'm Marrying Who?

**Sorry it took me forever to update but as I said before Since school is over I now have more time to work on my story. Now on with the first chapter, of my first story, this is the first in hopefully a long line of stories that will be published on . A lot of first's right?!!! Well……. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!D**

_**Something Like Love**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

**In the Takahashi residence**

"Father! What is the meaning of this why am I engaged to Higurashi?" Asked Sesshomaru in a voice so frigid that if he wanted he could freeze hell over. "Easy you're marrying Kagome and Inuyasha is marrying Kikyo in order to merge our companies.

**In the Higurashi residence**

"And you couldn't just sign a contract like all the other business people in the world!" Yelled Kagome to a frightened Kenji.

**Both Higurashi and Taisho residence**

"Yeah but what would be the fun in that?" Asked two dads clueless to the torture they would have to endure after Kags and Sess got together in the same house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Week**

"Oh come on Kagome it can't be that bad." said Kikyo. "Oh really then why don't you marry one of the biggest pricks in school, instead of your prince charming!!!" yelled Kagome. "Are you kidding me I wouldn't do that if you paid me a million bucks and offered to let me have dinner with Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp!!?

**(A/N: Those two are so hot my mom loves Orlando and her best friend loves Johnny so it's only natural that I love them too!!! ;P ).**

Kikyo only realized too late that what she had told her younger sister wasn't exactly a smart thing to do especially since Kagome was already pissed. So she tried to shrink back into the seat of the limo they were taking separate from their parents because there was no telling what Kagome might do. But all Kagome did was just sit there quietly and read her book. Kikyo took that as a sign for while she may be safe now she won't be for much longer. " We have now arrived at the Takahashi residence." said the chauffer. " Welcome to my own personal hell." said Kagome glumly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Sesshomaru**

He stood by his bedroom window watching as two young ladies stepped out of a limo. The first a brown eyed girl with dark brown hair, obviously his half-brother's girlfriend. The next was a blue eyed girl with hair so dark it almost looked black, this was none other then the most infuriating human he knew. While Sesshomaru would admit that she was by all means a beautiful girl he would also tell you that she was stubborn, argument, and defiant. All the qualities he disliked in a woman. He really couldn't understand why his father decided it would be a good idea to match them together. Sesshomaru was contemplating staying in his room all weekend until one of the servants a bunny youkai knocked on the door.

"You may enter." came the reply from Sesshomaru. " Sesshomaru sama your father asks that you come too the study to greet your guests." said the servant "Very well, I will be down momentarily." came his reply. With that the servant closed the door and left. After the door closed Sesshomaru gave an uncharacteristic sigh and walked out of his room towards the study.

**In the Study**

In the study the adults were all having civilized light joking conversation, Kikyo and Inuyasha were trying to see if they could suck each others faces off, while Kagome was lounging on a window seat reading ignoring everyone around her. This was the scene Sesshomaru walked in on. " Ah there he is!" yelled Inutaiso as Sesshomaru walked in. At that all conservation, face sucking, and reading stopped as everyone waited with bated breath for how Kagome and Sesshomaru would react to each other. "Miko." said Sesshomaru with a hint of disgust mixed with his usual indifference. "Fluffy sama." Kagome responded with a nod of her head before she went back to reading. Both the nick-name and the dismissal earned Kagome a growl from Sesshomaru. 'That is exactly why I don't like that bitch. Among other things she doesn't respect her superiors when they enter the room like she should." thought Sesshomaru. "Miko it is important to show the proper acknowledgement to your superiors when they enter the room." said Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up and said "I did show proper acknowledgement to lord Inutasho when he entered the room ten minutes ago."

This earned a growl from Sesshomaru and a smirk from Kagome that quickly turned into a glare when Sesshomaru called her a wench. Kagome was about to retaliate when Lord Inutaisho jumps up and says " Well since everyone seems to have gotten acquainted why don't we all head to the dining room for dinner?" Everyone agreed and headed to the dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where dinner in the Takahashi manor was usually a calm affair with stories and laughs coming from all side except Sesshomaru's tonight it was strained, everyone was afraid to break the tense atmosphere Sesshomaru and Kagome had created. This resulted in them ending the meal earlier than planned and having the boys show their respective future mates to the rooms they had picked out for them.

**With Kikyo and Inuyasha**

"Hey, Inuyasha do you think that having Sesshomaru and Kagome engaged isn't in the best interest for anyone's health? I mean how long do you think it will be before they manage to completely destroy the manor?" asked Kikyo sounding scared. I don't know Kikyo but we could always hope for a miracle and pray that some god out there will help us and make them fall in love." joked Inuyasha. "Inu chan please be serious I really don't want Kagome to get hurt if they get into an actual fight!" yelled Kikyo "I know Kiki I know but there's nothing we can do about it. We're just gonna have to hope for the best like I said earlier." responded Inuyasha before coming to a stop at her door. " Well here's your room mine is just down the hall if you need anything." said Inuyasha before planting a chaste kiss on lips and walking to his room to turn in for the night. " Goodnight Inu chan." "Goodnight Kiki." responded Inuyasha before they both closed their doors and headed to bed.

**With the Homicidal lovebirds (Kagome and Sesshomaru)**

Kagome was getting really tired of feud with Sesshomaru especially since they were engaged to be married. So she decided to be the bigger person and out the feud aside and try to play nice with Sesshomaru for the sake of their future. " Umm Sesshomaru you know you didn't have to walk to me too my room. You could have just given me the directions." "This Sesshomaru will do no such thing. To just allow you to roam around my home without my permission would not only be shirking my duties, but would also only lead to me getting lecture from my father." replied Sesshomaru. "Well I was just trying to help you!" 'Sheesh what called up his but and died, well at least when school starts in a few weeks we won't have to deal with each other.' "Here is your room mine is on the other side if the mansion if you need ask your personal maid Naomi." and with that he turned left but not without saying " Oh, and after breakfast meet me in my office to discuss the terms of our engagement and behavior both in public and private." and continued on to the other side of the mansion. Leaving a stunned but fuming Kagome behind. When she finally came out of her stupor she….was…pissed. All the residence of the mansion including the staff could her shouts of rage. Among these shouts the one that struck fear into the majority of the staffs hearts' was this "Ohhhhhh if that egotistical jerk so much as even comes near from now until that so called discussion I will personally castrate him then shove them so far down his throat that they will have to be surgically removed and then I will purify his ass all the way to next year!" before slamming her door and turning in for the night.

**A/N: **Well how did you like it? I love to get feedback from my readers especially since I'm new to this. So REVIEW!!!!!!! Love, LadyK


	3. Morning Sunshine

**I'm back! I know I should have updated sooner but I'm lazy. So I'm going to need my loyal readers to stay on my case about updates! Or else I'll totally forget, remember the story, but do nothing about it.**

Something Like Love Ch. 2

Kagome awoke that morning feeling happy and refreshed. The bed she had slept in was comfortable and second only to the one in her room. Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden knock on the door. "Come in." she called. As she did an Ookami youkai with the most adorable ears stepped in. " Good Morning Miss Kagome. My name is Naomi and I was assigned by Lord Inutaisho to be your personal maid. I came to tell you breakfast will be ready within the hour, and as per Master Sesshomaru's request remind you of your meeting in his office." said Naomi.

Upon hearing the last part of the sentence Kagome's good mood was shot. "Well you can tell the prick to go shove it up his ass!" yelled Kagome as she slammed the bathroom door. Though upon her exit thirty minutes later her mood had greatly improved. She and Naomi were ready to leave ten minutes later. Kagome was just out the door when she was slammed into and knocked over by a tiny blur. Which just happened to be a little girl still dressed in her pajamas.

"Hi pretty lady! Rin's name is Rin. What's your name pretty lady?" "My name is Kagome." She replied. Kagome was about to ask why she was running around in her pajamas when when a maid came running down the hall yelling. "Young Miss! Young Miss! Oh, there you are! You know you need to be dressed or else your father will be very angry." said the maid. "Rin wants Miss Kagome to help me dress." said Rin still clutching to Kagome. " but Young Miss." started the maid before Kagome cut her off. "Oh, it's no trouble. I'd be more than happy to help Rin get dressed." And with that being said Rin started dragging Kagome with her to her room followed by Naomi.

Fifteen minutes later found Rin dressed and standing at the dining room doors with Kagome and Naomi. Kagome was about to ask Rin who her father was a question that had been at the back of her mind when Rin burst through the door saying "Papa Sessh!" Before she attached herself to Sesshomarus' leg.


End file.
